Father
by AGL
Summary: Hellboy reflects on his life while contemplating his father casket being taken away. Set on Movieverse, Please Review


**This is one shot about the Hellboy Character from the 2004 movie from Guillermo del Toro…I was watching the movie late last night and felt overwhelmed by the scene were Dr. Bloom is taken to burial, the music and the photography was great… this is a dabble about the things that may go into your head in that situation, hope you enjoy it, please review! **

It's a rainy afternoon in New Jersey, for a spectator is only a funeral in the waste management plant…but they'll be too far to see the red gargoyle that stands on top of the parking lot...

Oh father! Said the creature out loud knowing that he was alone… Who did this to you? Why? It's probably my fault…I should have been here close to you instead of running around after Myers and Liz… funny, I haven't seen Liz in a couple of days guess I haven't been myself lately; I'm pissed at Abe, he knew father was sick and the guilt came out of the pond when I got to the body, he couldn't look at me in the eyes, but I shouldn't be mad at him…it was my father decision to keep the secret, is his loss too.

Father didn't want me to suffer for his fate and all I ever brought him was pain and discomfort, how could I be so imprudent, selfish and stupid? Our relationship started with two chocolates bars and a blanket… Baby Ruth to be exactly; I only had them when father send them to me…it always was our little thing, you know the connection to start a conversation with the words "I'm sorry Pa"; God, I had him for 60 years and now he's gone, day in and day out we were close and didn't told him how much I care for him…he was only human, 88 by my accounts… an old man with a limp and yet never stop one minute to pay attention to himself just taking care of us freaks, he seemed immortal and his patience and knowledge timeless…we were kind of a family…but we had a mission, he taught us to understand what we can't see and gave us the tool to perform at the top of our game… he gave us purpose, for that I'm forever grateful.

The funeral gathering is growing; I can't see the casket with all those stupid umbrellas standing in the way, the rain starts as they move the casket outside but I don't feel anything, there is something gone inside of me right now, can't tell what it is but is missing; is like a dark hole in the ground that grows inside of me… is it a breakdown what I feel now? Is this how people who lose their love ones feel in days like these? Damn this is hard…Liz is next to the car and looks vulnerable…I wish I could be down there with her, giving her much needed support, she came to father for protection and understanding and now he's gone… who will she turned to? Myers…that Boy Scout with the nice grim, I'll rip his ribs and feed it to him if he gets close to her.

She looks up and it's like she can see inside of me, her powerful stare caught me by surprise… I don't move at all but suddenly I started crying, is like water breaking an old dam…Come on! Get real! Why am I crying? I am the big red ape…I'm supposed to be the big fellow! even monsters are afraid of me. But there is something good about the rain…you can't see my tears as they fall.

-Don't panic it will be over soon- The Gargoyle said to himself gathering all the inner strength he had left, they're almost moving out he says and holds his fathers cross in the left hand, the Christ is worn out since fahter had this for almost 80 years, that is all that's left of him… only a crucifix and a bunch of memories, I'll remember who my father was and what he expected of me! I'll make you proud father.

I have a couple of ideas about the man who killed my father…possibly the Nazi Mother…., it had his signature all over it, but who is the puppet master? I don't care…we'll be probably waking into a trap but I just don't mind anymore, whoever hurt father will suffer and I'm going to repay him tenfold his intentions… I can't think right now…we have a plane to catch.

As he car left the plant the red gargoyle disappeared in the afternoon mist.


End file.
